


Type U and Type O

by wannabeoppa



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Chie Satonaka - Freeform, Gen, I mean they could be robots, slight mention of Persona 4, yu narukami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: He NARUTO RUNS - THE boy is strong - he’s the embodiment of a thesaurus - he strong - he runs on beans and salt - he’s a very good art machine





	Type U and Type O

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from [NitterWitter](https://ofourown.org/users/NitterWitter/pseuds/NitterWitter)'s AO3 with few edits and additions.
> 
> Just for those who hasn't played or know the premise of Persona 3 (which the idea was taken from) there is an Anti-Shadow robots whose sole purpose is to defeat shadows - Aigis is one of them and if anybody has played Persona 4 fighting games, Labrys was added to the roster of the robots. The first unit before Aigis. So it is a thing.
> 
> I thought I'd add some context because there were a couple of people who were confused when we posted it first.

“Hmm.”

****

Their leader hummed at the sudden realisation as his eyes watched their long-limbed team mate. Despite his gangling landing, there was no doubt in his mind that his precision strike against the shadow caused it to collapsed into a pool of tar beneath his feet. Joker bit his lip in deep thought as if thinking so critically just like how he would think infiltrating a palace. 

****

The rest of the team praised the lanky boy before him. Ryuji naturally slung his arm across Yusuke’s shoulder with that sharky grin of his, Ann giving him a childish pat atop his head and of course, Futaba, being the gremlin she is, scoffed but lifted the corner of her lips, clearly thankful.

****

It had been a tough mementos trip, they won’t lie and their bodies just had started to feel the exhaustion, but Joker’s mind was still working overtime. Analysing every movement that Yusuke had done from the start of the fight. 

****

Yusuke Kitagawa’s diet consisted of saltwater and if he had not obsessed over various tubes of paint to capture the colour of Joker’s thief outfit, bean sprouts would be in the menu. For someone whose calorie intake for a day is less than a child’s pack of lunchable, the swings of his katana burst with unimaginable power.

****

“He hits as hard a Skull.” He mumbled as he absentmindedly boarded the bus next to Makoto. The rest in the back of the Mona bus were either groaning or whining about how the shadows been pummeling them but for one. Ren’s eyes shifted at rear view mirror to capture a spaced out Yusuke, quietly staring out the window and into the grotesque red walls of Mementos but shifted the orbs straight ahead where Ren sat. But the life of his gray eyes were gone, they seemed empty, blank as they affixed at Ren’s direction and then a flicker.

****

“What the fuck..?” 

****

“I’m sorry?” Makoto jerked, her posture stiffening thinking she had done something to upset their leader. He wasn’t the one to cuss specially if the moment didn’t ask for it. Ren blinked at the confused Makoto but not before lingering for another second at the now resting Yusuke, lids covering over the orbs.

****

“Oh.. huh..? Sorry I wasn’t… what?” He stuttered idiotically, the Joker-eque poker face he had on dispersed as he quickly opened his mouth to react. 

****

“You have been quietly mumbling to yourself and cursing while looking at Fox.” She glanced at the same mirror Ren had favoured to look at ever since boarding the Mona bus then she curved her lips into a teasing smile. “Was it perhaps your adoration to Yusuke has gotten the better of you?” She tried to not laugh. It was clear to Ren that Makoto caught him staring too intently at Yusuke. His sweat glistened cheeks started to colour in pink, then his ears started to fill in with a tinge of pink as well. 

****

Of course, that doesn’t escape the ever so keen Makoto. She scoffed. “Stop being the useless bisexual of the group. That’s Ryuji’s job.”

****

“It’s not that!” He piped up. He caught himself at the loud proclamation. He took a glance at the back of the bus to see his teammates sprawled limbs laid on each others as they took their well earned rest but again his eyes caught  Yusuke; eyes shut, a blank expression on his facial features. He looked meditating more than anything then he sighed.

****

“Don’t you think Yusuke’s a little… well... weird?” He hesitated. He knew well to not talk about people behind their backs like that but the that was the word he could grab at that moment and even with it, he hesitated.

****

“Eccentric, might be the word.” Makoto pitched in. 

****

Another sigh. “No it’s not even that.” Red glove clad fingers ran through Ren's bushy locks in frustration.

****

“Okay, let me tell you _explain_."

"Number one, he ‘Naruto runs’ ” Again, it wasn’t the best description he was going for but he hoped that Makoto would understand. It was Ryuji that first pointed out to him when Yusuke was fit enough to course through the rest of Madarame’s palace. The founding team of the Phantom Thieves were left in the dust as Yusuke streamlined ahead, katana in one hand and the other opened with the most determined shine in his eyes. During that time, Akira thought it was determination; determination to bring down a corrupt figure that he idolised the most in the world but the same glint continued to remain whether they traverse into Mementos or a palace. As time goes by, his actions were aggressive. Hands and body moving fluidly as if they were made to destroy Shadows among other things like art or being beautiful.

****

Makoto creased her forehead but softened up little by little as if recalling their lanky friend’s actions. The realisation hit Queen and slowly parted her lips to let out a breathy reponse. “You may be right! I might not be able to unsee this.” She glanced up at the mirror just like Ren did and then back Ren. His eyes had a child-like twinkle in them.

****

“Right?!” 

****

But quickly she frowned. “Ren James Kurusu, this better be going somewhere or I swear to Johanna...”

****

Ren tried to deny this with his hands frantically creating X’s along with a couple of jazz hands to deject Makoto’s point. 

****

“Let me finish!”  He took the opportunity to go further down his list of evidences towards his ‘absurd’ theory. 

 

“Number two, the things he say are not ordinary. He seem to dig up these words somewhere and put it in a very eloquent way but still weird.” There was that word again,  _ weird. _

****

“Similar to how I speak in school?” Makoto butted.

****

“Sort of but in at least two levels up. ‘Preposterous, repertoire’?! Have you even said those words, Makoto?!” He gritted with his fists balled against his thighs as if proving his point would be their saving grace.

****

Makoto merely quirked a brow at her frustrated leader while she kept her eyes on the darkened abyss of Mementos. The drive had gone slower this time around, and Ren's almost nonsensical quips were not helping the exhausting trip get better. She heaved a sigh but still offered a polite smile from the corner of her lips. “Should I attempt to stop you”

****

A quick shook of the head was all it took for Queen to wave her white flag.  Without missing a beat, Ren pressed on.

****

“I know his choice of words are quite interesting, it matches the personality he has and it’s GREAT believe me.” He shook his head just in case his thoughts were being led someplace else that he could never get back from. “He’s like a walking-talking thesaurus, okay? Sometimes with a monotone, almost… robotic.”

****

_ Yeah, robotic!  _

****

A soft mocking snort was all Makoto could give. 

****

He started before a word was spoken by the only conscious person in the bus apart from Morgana and him.  “And the guy doesn’t know how to stop. He doesn’t seem to rest. Like he’s always..” Ren snapped his fingers to grasp the word he was look for and then a triumphant smile. “He’s always on autopilot!" He chided. "He would always say that he hadn’t slept for days but look at him, Makoto! “ He pointed at the back where the subject was sat, oblivious that he was the main focus of Ren Amamiya’s mind boggling theory. “He is still beautiful! His skin untainted, eyes not bagged despite all that ‘Oh, I appeared to have missed sleep again. But art never rest!’ “ 

****

Joker has stopped being the gallant and charming thief after the sloppy mimicry of his teammate’s manner of speech. Makoto giggled, it was soft from how animated Ren had become and swiping his mask off his eyes added to the comedy of it all. But she stopped as the words sank, realising that finally, Ren might actually had a point.

****

Her expression mellowed and so did his.

****

_ Finally!  _

****

“Now that you mention it. A person lacking of rest should at least show a little sign of exhaustion on their face. I would know.” She frowned slightly but recovered and glance at the boy in the back with a peaceful yet distant expression upon his lips. “I would argue that he uses facial products but the poor guy doesn’t even have enough money for food.”

****

“Oh, oho, don’t get me started on food, Queen.” Ren made that sounded more exciting than it actually should have. 

****

There was the twinkle in the great Ren Amamiya’s eyes. As if his eyes were the lightning  and words were thunder. “Yusuke is one of our hard hitters. Compare his built with Ryuji.” A glance at the blonde boy and at the subject of their matter then back to Makoto, who nodded, clearly attention hooked. “Yusuke is tall, surely, but in theory, Ryuji should be able to hit harder. I’d consider you as more of a heavy hitter than Yusuke if he hadn’t joined first.” He poked Makoto with no intent to tease but praise. Makoto returned with a joking sneer and waved him off to continue.  

****

He hummed, “Isn’t it weird to you? He has all this energy to hit with only water and salt in his diet. Of course, there’s the occasional saltine crackers and beans sprout but surely he can’t be stronger than the guy who scarf down ramen and meat like his life depended on it. ” Ren slumped against his seat, pouting while he formed words to a more coherent evidence to his theory. His thoughts were swimming in the ridiculous conclusion as he pressed more and more of his observation to the ever supporting strategists. 

****

“You seem to be making an assumption that Yusuke might not be similar to us. That he is actually not human.”

****

It was a joke. 

****

Ren was silent. 

****

A free hand clipped on his arm. The spiked knuckle did not help the pain to ease off that easy.

****

“OW!” He bit his lip as quickly as he could to shut himself up. A groan was only earned from the rest in the back and the ever so oblivious Yusuke was the only one awake from the shriek that Ren let out. 

****

“Is everything okay?” Yusuke flatly spoke, a little concern in his voice.

****

Both just nodded and wave the boy to continue his rest, and that he did, with the same blank stare within his eyes.

****

Makoto softly spoke, but anger filled every syllable. “Ren, how could you think of something like that?! That's your friend!” 

****

“There it is again! That blank stare! Makoto can you not see it?!” 

****

He wasn't listening, of course he wasn’t. The lanky boy had enough charisma to distract the teenager next to her on a normal day and this particular day wasn’t normal. Ren pried on his “theory”. Makoto did not have the energy for this so she surrendered, looking at Fox with the same interest as Ren did (maybe a little less googly-eyed).

****

“What the...fuck?” 

****

Makoto muttered as a flicker of gold in Yusuke’s supposed gray eyes sparked. A flicker, then another, then it was gone. 

****

Both of the saniest members of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts broke. Lips parted, hanging so idiotically that Sae would have told Makoto off for being unlady-like and Sojiro would have smacked Ren’s mouth shut for him. Panicked struck both of them. Makoto had no idea what to do but abruptly stop in the middle of their drive with the breaks slammed hard against Morgana’s...floor?

****

“What gives Queen?!” Morgana yelped in pain at the abrupt stop and from the painful scramble of bodies within him as they flew forward. Ryuji smacked his poor head against the window, Ann was nearly catapulted onto the front seat where the two freaked out teenagers were, Futaba sprawled against the back of the older Thieves and Yusuke, well..laid on the floor of the bus so ungraceful. 

****

“Did you see the same thing I saw?! It happened not just once, Ren!” Makoto half shouted, half whispered as they both tried to collect themselves after seeing such an odd action happened within their human friend. 

****

_ He’s human right?! _

****

He couldn’t form the right words to respond to the shaken up strategist. Her mask now perched over her head to pinch the bridge of her nose to try and process the shenanigan she had witnessed thinking that Ren might have more powers in Metaverse than being able to switch different personae at a time.

****

“I..” He stuttered.

****

“ _ WHAT THE SHIT, MAN!?! _ ” Ryuji screeched, voice echoing through the dark tunnels of Chemdah floor as the rest of their team descended from the bus, fingers and palms rubbing against the sore spots on their body. Both stressed teenagers looked at them in the most apologetic smiles and bows as possible but as soon as their eyes fell on Yusuke, they both froze.

****

“What were you thinking, Queen?! I trusted you!” Morgana shouted and echoes rippled along with Ryuji’s vulgar words, clearly infuriated. 

 

Makoto's lips were parted, ready for her apology but her voice was interrupted by a throaty growl that came behind her and Joker. 

****

_ Oh fuck!  _

****

Alarm bells were raised inside their heads, persona within each of them bubbled up, preparing for a fight as the squelching of the shadows' footsteps and groans became louder as it approached. Despite the awareness that Makoto and Ren had, they were too slow to act. Soon they were ambushed, surrounded by three Slimes without giving them an escape. Makoto and Ren were separated after a mighty swing of the glob monster hit the ground between the two of them. 

****

One blob focused it self on Ren who sprawled on the floor with thoughts clouded with sheer panic. 

 

_ "God damn it!"  _ He snarled quietly to himself while fumbling on the moistened ground of the borderline hell to find his dagger, but just like before he was too late. The Slime had made itself ready to attack with the same globby consistency and power that struck him before.

****

“Urghh!!”

****

The Slime gurgled underneath Ren’s feet, the tar of the defeated Shadow slowly approaching him but thank Arsene for giving him enough sense to pick himself up and dust himself off. The figure that stood before him finally registered. Yusuke Kitagawa, in the nick of time had saved him from death (or from being severely injured) by a low leveled shadow. Ren’s eyes fixed on Yusuke to see a neutral expression; no teasing, no bragging.

****

“Target eliminated.” A monotonous voice escaped Yusuke’s tight locked lips. An odd quip from his usual. 

****

There were gentle whirrings along his limbs as he sheathed his katana, body stiffened all through it. Ren’s eyes never left Yusuke’s stance. He was shocked. It could be from both his near-death experience or at the fact that his own theory has just been proven right before him. 

****

Yusuke stood and stare with his back facing Ren and as if a bad wind passed by, his body quickly shivered, awaken by something...rebooted and quickly turned to the boy dusting himself off.

****

Forcefully, the next words that came out of his thin lips were “Onto the next one.” Again, it was out of character for him but he just smiled at Ren as if nothing happened.

****

It would have made the other boy weak in the knees but not after what just happened. 

****

Both of them face-to-face, trying to tower each other as if nothing around existed. Ren's eyes and mind worked overtime, for the _nth_ time during this trip. The more they stood before each other, the thicker the air between them thickened while the others were busy collecting the shaken up Queen on the other side of Mementos. 

****

There was a damage dealt on Yusuke as the leader of the Phantom Thieves observant orbs landed on the rip of Yusuke's costume. It was deep by looks of it but blood was nowhere in sight. 

****

There were wires however, exposed, grounded. 

****

Joker smirked to himself. All too knowing.  

****

“Pixie..” He whispered. His mask quickling giving a soft glare of blue-flames that consumed his eyes. Without a beat, a healing light passed by his fingertips. He reached to cover the slash against Fox’s thief costume and letting his healing touch graze the exposed ‘skin’ from the open slash. Yusuke could only stare, still blank but there was a silent flicker that passed his pupils as the grounded wires returned beneath the faux skin he had on. 

****

The silence was broken with a soft chuckle from Joker. A very smug one at that, but Yusuke was nonetheless grateful that his secret was hidden...for now.

****

Fox stared and Ren nodded, understanding, but most importantly smug that his words weren’t just from the lack of energy from their trip. There was truth. He was a genius.

****

“I fucking knew it!” He mumbled to himself as he brushed against his shoulder against Yusuke, in turn, smiled.

****

*

****

They were still pissed.

****

Ann’s cheeks were puffed, clearly annoyed while rubbing the valley beneath her chest after smacking against leather bounded seat of bus, Ryuji extending his fist jokingly at Ren, glares from Futaba and Mona were given to him as well.

****

“It was Makoto’s fault!” 

****

But they knew damn well not to direct any grudges at Makoto. He sighed in defeat and promised everybody an expensive trip to a sushi restaurant as a peace offering.

****

They took the bait, thankfully. 

****

After some more grief, everybody decided that they all had enough. The trip, in the end was still a killer and all needed their rest. Makoto and Ren shared a look, knowing that he would have to explain more to her later. There was a small knowing nod between them and that was enough for Makoto to join the rest of them home.

****

Yusuke breathed, sensing the air between him and his leader. “I am assuming that you’re curious, Ren-kun.” His nimble fingers crossed over the spot that Ren’s persona healed. He was thankful for that as it saved Yusuke from explaining the situation to many bodies at once. 

****

“I am. But I am not going to pry.” He chuckled. “If it wasn’t such a secret, you would have told me right away.” He grinned as he walked past Yusuke but without resting his calloused palm over his shoulder. Ren patted it. “Thank you for your hard work today. You literally saved my life.” 

****

And with that he waved at the blue haired boy as he jogged back to the platform to Yongen-jaya.

****

Yusuke watched his body get swallowed by the crowd of Shibuya.

****

A golden flicker in his eyes, and then another.

****

*

****

“I am afraid, the operation here in Tokyo has been compromised, Type O.” His voice had a tone in it. It was unlike his usual monotonous voice he used whenever he contacted his confidant over the phone.

****

There was a smile on his lips too. 

****

Weird and unnatural days call for unnatural behaviours after all.

****

_ Somewhere in Inaba  _

****

“Oh? But why do you sound happy, Type U?” He had a mocking grin plastered over his lips. He was more sensient than Type U after all. His  _ perfectly human looking _ fingers brushed through his brown locks as his _ perfectly-human looking _ frame leaned against the wall near the Samegawa riverbank. His  _ perfectly-human looking _ eyes glistened with the water as he stared at the figures flailing down by the river. 

****

The voice on the other line was quiet but Yosuke imagined that his friend just shrugged. 

****

_ “I am only giving you a warning, that’s all. I will send you the images I have captured during today’s endeavours.”   _ Type U deadpanned, almost disinterested at any other type of conversation apart from his report. He had always been the one that would stick to their program, unlike Type O.

****

Type O could just shake his head as the line cut off. 

****

“Never change, brother.” He chuckled to himself while he scanned the caller I.D on his flip phone - “ _ Type U”. _

****

Yosuke might be made of bolt and wires but he was sensient enough to care for his brother. They were built together, programmed, and tested. Everything they have done until now has been with each other. Being apart so many miles away left Type O to long for his comrade. 

****

But he never dwelled. _Anti-Shadow_ robots were not meant to.

****

“Yosuke!” He was snapped from his sentimental thought and jerk his head towards the direction of the screeched.

****

“Yu-kun just caught a big fish! Come see!” Chie screeched from across the bank with Yu Narukami. Yosuke enhanced his sights. Cogs whirred silently as he zoomed at the figure next to the excited girl and he wasn’t disappointed. Yu Narukami, his partner, with a shit eating grin expression,

****

He cracked a smile.

****

His eyes flickered.

****

A gold flash, then another, then it was gone. 

****

“Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie - thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out [Two Thieves on the Moon](http://ofourown.org/works/10899048/chapters/24228594) by my discord bossman [mellowfricker](http://ofourown.org/users/mellofricker/pseuds/mellofricker)! Amazing pegoryu fic and memes. You'd never not laugh.
> 
> Drinking game - Drink everytime I mention 'Ren' or 'Ren Amamiya'. 
> 
> God, I am crap!


End file.
